


Spider Man AU

by BigBadSofty07



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Spider Man AU, Besties Abby and Ellie kinda, Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us) - Freeform, F/F, Hero Ellie, Oblivious Ellie, Past Dina/Jesse, Shy Ellie, kinda Slow Burn but not really, protective dina, sarah being a badass big sister, sisterbond Sarah and Ellie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadSofty07/pseuds/BigBadSofty07
Summary: A Spider-Man au been working on this for a while hope you guys like it
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read so sorry for mistakes. Feed back is very much appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy. Most likely will only have like five chapters maybe.

She checked herself in the mirror one more time. Nodding her head at the choice of outfit. (Jeans, one of her long sleeve space shirts over a short sleeve grey button up and her converse). She had her hair up in a pony tail, some of her more stubborn short hair falling to the side of her face.

"Ellie! Come on kiddo you're going to be late!" With a nod she picked up her backpack, making sure her journal was in her bag before dashing out of her room and down the stairs stumbling down the last few steps.

"Easy kiddo. Are you re-Ellie aren't you forgetting something." 

Ellie looked down patting her pockets. She had her wallet, her phone, also ear phones for the bus ride to the lab the class was going to. 

"No?" 

Joel shook his head with a smile and took something from behind him. 

"Going to have to get you one of them straps for your glasses."

"Pfft I was going to get them before I left." The sixteen year old reached over and took the glasses putting them on her face.

"Alright kiddo lets go."

* 

"Have fun!" 

"Will do! Bye Joel!" Ellie picked up the pace when she saw the kids boarding the bus. 

"Almost missed the bus Williams. Go on find a seat." The teacher said rounding the few kids left. Ellie climbed up the steps Looking around to find a empty seat. Since there was only a few kids there was available seats. She knew that most of the loud kids were going to be in the back so she chose a seat in front. But before she could take a seat. A hand took a hold of her wrist pulling her to the other side of the bus. She tried to balance her self from crashing into the person who oh so rudely pulled on her arm. But she failed, her sucky eyesight doing little job to help. But thankfully the person who pulled on her arm was able to catch her. Being able to steady the auburn haired girl.

"Easy there freckles."

"Jeez Dina. Pull my whole arm off while your at it."

Dina chuckled reaching up and fixing the glasses that were only hanging by the ears after Ellie sat next to her. Ellie's cheeks flushed at the warm hands that touched her cheeks at fixing the glasses.

"Th-Thanks." The auburn haired girl took her backpack off and set it on the floor.

"Okay so like on a scale of one to ten how excited are you." Dina teased she knew exactly how excited the green eyed girl was. She remembered perfectly the look of excitement that took over the taller girls face when the teacher announced the trip to the labs. She would never be able to forget that adorable look.

"A seven."

"Oh shut up more like a hundred, you nerd. Now tell me what part of the trip you're most excited about." 

"The space section. Can you guess what the first animal to travel to space was?" Dina humored the girl. Not wanting to be the reason why the taller girl loses the excitement in her eyes.

"I'm gonna have to guess monkeys."

"Nope it was fruit flies. In 1947, it was to see radiation exposure at high altitudes. And they lived through it." Dina shook her head with a fond smile.

"You never fail to amaze me." Ellie's blush went up to the tip of her ears and Dina had to hold back on wanting to lean over and kiss the girl's cheek.

"Where's...where's Jesse? I thought you'd want to sit with him?" At the mention of her ex she sighed.

"We broke up Ellie."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll work something-No Ellie this time it's for real. We love each other just not in that way anymore. It's okay Ellie. I'm more than okay. Our relationship was dragging both of us down."

"Oh okay." Ellie offered a small smile which was returned.

"Now I brought my converter so we can listen to music together. It is a hour and half drive."

Ellie tried not to panic when Dina leaned her head on her shoulder. Basically cuddling up to her.

Don't ruin the friendship! Don't ruin the fucking friendship. 

*

Ellie watched in amazement at the big room. It was filled with stars, a dark room filled with stars. She almost crashed into a few people more than once, cause she was too busy looking at the planets hanging on the ceiling, if it weren't for Dina she was sure she would have crashed into them. She drew some of the things she liked in her book, taking notes so she could show Joel later. She actually didn't want to leave this section at all. But they were headed to where they kept the spiders. So she figured that would be cool.

But not as cool as fucking space that's for sure.

Now that they weren't in the space section she noticed that Dina was not letting go of her hand. Making her face just a bit red. Actually a lot of red.

"Hey Dina come cheek this out." One of Dina's cheerleading teammates called out.

"You can go. I'll be checking out the spiders. I know you don't like them too much." Ellie spoke up when she saw that Dina looked hesitant to leave her side. 

"Ugh fine. But I'll be right back okay."

Ellie nodded and walked towards the spiders. She leaned forward getting a better look at the spiders. She took out her journal looking down as she drew some of the spiders. As she was drawing she felt a sting on the back of her neck. Causing her to flench and let out little hiss as she slapped the back of her neck. Dropping her journal and pencil.

"Fuck." She looked down on the floor, seeing a red spider with a black dot crawling away under a table.

"Hey you okay?" A small hand was placed on her lower back. Another hand reaching up once again to fix the glasses. Clearly the new glasses Joel got her fit just a tad bit too big.  
"Uh yea. Just a cramp."

"Figures. You've been drawing in your journal since we got here." Dina joked leaning down and picking up the book and pencil.

"Come on before they leave us behind."

*

Dina sat in the bus right next to the auburn haired girl, this time she was sat next to the aisle. Ellie was fast asleep on her shoulder. Dina couldn't help the smile that formed. She was so glad she took her camera. Capturing Ellie in the moment. How excited and nerdy she got when she saw something she liked. From the very start, when she first met Ellie at the age of nine. She knew it was more than friendship she wanted from the girl. She just didn't know that at the time. Now. Now she did know.

She wasn't one to hold back on what she wanted. She just had to be patient.

She looked back down at Ellie. Reaching forward and taking off the glasses that were crooked due to the position her head was in.

*

It wasn't long till they arrived to the school. School hours being long over. Dina shook Ellie awake as the bus came to a stop. A few cars parked up front. Parents there to pick up there kids. Dina could see Joel's pick up truck parked there as well along with her sisters car.

"Ellie. Ellie wake up."

"Mmh I'm so tired."

"I know babe, sooner you get off this bus, the sooner you get to Joel and the sooner you go home and sleep. Now come on."

Ellie didn't know why but she was so tired, sleepy, and not to mention hot. No like that, her temperature felt like it was going up.

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow okay." Dina said once they both got off the bus.

"I'll see you tomorrow D."

*

"You sure you're alright kiddo. You don't look too well."

"Yes Joel I'm fine...just tired. I'm going to bed. Night." 

"Night kiddo."

Ellie didn't have time to get out of her clothes before her legs gave from under her. Her body barely landing on the bed. The room was spinning. The small red light from the tv was spinning too much. She slammed her eyes shut. She tried to call out for Joel, even Sarah. But she couldn't.

Her world faded into black.

*

The bright light coming from her window woke her up. Her squinting at the bright light. She groaned as she got up. The feeling of being sick no longer in her system. She reached for her glasses as she sat up putting them on with her eyes closed as she yawned.

"What the fuck?" She took of her glasses when she saw how blurry her vision looked with them on. She looked at the letters on some of her posters that she was sure she couldn't see clearly before. But now saw perfect.

"That's weird." She stood up sitting her glasses down to the side of her bed. Making her way to the bathroom with some clothes. She shut the door behind her, her eyes widening when the door handle came right. "Oh shit. Guess it was loose." She shrugged and picked up her tooth brush and tooth paste. She didn't expect her tooth paste to go flying when she barely even squeezed. She looked at the mirror where it landed scooping it up with toothbrush. She turned on the faucet but the handle broke.

"Shit! Fuck!"

The water hitting her directly in the face. She scrambled for some towels and then bending down to turn the water off from under the sink.

"Ellie? You okay." Her sister, Sarah called out. She was just back from the university. Recently just graduated.

"Yea fucking faucet broke. Can you bring me the mop and the bucket please."

"Sure thing." 

*

After cleaning up the bathroom and taking a shower. She looked into the mirror amazed. She just noticed what was under shirt. She sure as hell didn't take time out of her day to hit the gym. So how the hell did she get abs and biceps.

Wow I'm jacked as fuck.  
What the hell is happening?

Her favorite shirt didn't even fit her anymore. It was too small. She took it off and put on one of her baggy shirts. Well they once were baggy now they just fit a little loose.

"Hey El."

At the sound of Ellie's older sister she looked and smiled. Sarah must have gotten home late last night.

They both shared a tight hug. Well kinda of. As soon as Ellie hugged her sister back some of her back muscles popped.

"Fuck Ellie, trying to break my back. I haven't seen you in months and this is how you treat me. Dude have you been hitting the gym."

"Sorry Sarah. Uh no I'm just-my backpack. My books. There a lot heavier this year." She fumbled over her words. Not knowing why she didn't just tell her sister the truth. She always told Sarah everything.

*

Ellie couldn't believe her eyes. Here she was in room hanging from the wall. Crawling on the fucking wall. She doesn't remember how it happened but one second she's leaning back on her chair and the next she was falling. But thing was she didn't fall. She embraced for the impact of the hard wood floor. But then she was basically hugging the wall.

"Ellie you alright? I heard a bang." Sarah shouted so she could be heard through the door.

"Yes! Uh I'm okay."

"Well alright. I was thinking maybe we could hang out later. Tell me on what I've missed."

"Of course Sarah I'll be out in a bit."

“Holy shit. What the fuck is going on? Okay relax. Okay. First was the glasses, then the door, then the tooth past but that could happen to anyone, I literally broke the faucet handle, now I could fucking stick to walls. But how the fuck did I get to the wall. I was across the damn room. Early I swear everything went in slow motion when I fell.” She muttered to herself 

“Don't panic. Do not fucking panic.”

“Was it the spider bite?”

*

"Ellie come on!" Sarah called from down stairs.

Could she tell someone. Dina, she was her best friend for a long time. She told Dina everything. Well besides the big as crush she had on her best friend. Sam. Sam she could tell Sam. No.

She shook her head and hurried down the steps carefully. Not really knowing how to control her new found strength. She would have to get the hang of that. Then she could tell Dina or Sam.

"Alright come on. You can tell me how your gigantic crush you have on Dina is going." 

"Ugh Sarah."

"Oh come one. I wanna know. College drama wasn't as juicy as it was in high school. Always the same crap." The two walked out of the house and towards the park that wasn't that far. There was an ice cream shop not far from the park. So that's where they were headed.

"How's school? Are kids still giving you a hard time?"

"They're always giving me a hard time. Can't accept the fact that I'm gay as hell and that I'm smart and that I fight back, sometimes. Well they don't like it."

*

Ever since Ellie came to live with them, Sarah knew how reserved, shy Ellie was. Even though she had a mouth of a sailer. Ellie was still in her shelf. Even though Sarah was eight years older than Ellie. She still tried. And she was able to succeed. With time Ellie let Sarah and Joel in. Sarah took her big sister role very seriously. Scaring kids who she saw tormenting Ellie. She didn't care that these kids were younger than her. She knew people who were also Ellie's age who would gladly beat the crap out of Ellie's bullies if Sarah asked. (And she has.) Ellie came to live with them when the girl was only eight and Sarah was sixteen. When Sarah found out that Joel was thinking of adopting a kid. She was super excited. She has always wanted a younger sibling. When Joel showed her the file of Ellie Williams. It was an easy yes.

It was hard to keep an eye on Ellie when the girl was going to go to elementary school and she was in high school. But when she remembered that her best friend Talia had a little sister the same age as Ellie. She got Talia to agree for the little girls to meet. Sarah will always remember the first time Ellie and Dina met. It's been four months since Ellie was living with them. And Ellie and herself have already a strong sister bond. So when they walked to the ice cream shop. Ellie was practically hiding behind her when they head straight to where Talia and Dina sat.

"Hey Talia. Hey Dina. Girls this is my sister Ellie. Ellie, this is Talia and her little sister Dina." Sarah remembers how shy Ellie got. Especially since Dina wasn't shy at all, Dina was always one to speak her mind, even at a young age. Sarah saw how Dina looked at Ellie. How gentle Dina was. Never pushing Ellie to do anything she didn't want to.

*

So now with Dina in the picture, Sarah had someone who could look out for Ellie. Dina was just the right person for that. Dina was also very protective of Ellie. Always standing up to the bullies when Ellie wouldn't. Sarah knew she could count on Dina. She always has Dina she could trust. Dina loved Ellie probably just as much as Sarah did.

*

She didn't know what to do or say. She had fucking powers now. Superpowers. She could fucking climb walls, pick up some real heavy shit, see things from like hella far away, hear things, shoot webs from her wrist. She wasn't sure what to do with these powers.

Until she saw some guy trying to steal a old woman's purse. She needed to do something. She knew she just couldn't stand there. 

These powers weren't given to her for no reason. 

They had to mean something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the feed back this is getting. :) keep the comments coming. Here’s another chapter for you. Hope y’all enjoy. Also sorry for any mistakes. Was too excited to put this chapter up as quickly as I could to proofread it

It's been three months since Ellie had been bitten by the spider giving her powers. The first few weeks. Her disguise was a mask and a hood. But as time went on she worked on making her own suit. Remembering the colors of the spider that bit her. She put a spider on the front of her suit and the back. She made so many sketches of the suit she wanted in her journal. She thought of the colors and went with red and black. She used skintight cloth and other sewing materials to make her suit. She was no beginner to science, she made sure her suit was fire proof, maybe it wasn't bullet proof, but her spider tingle helped her a lot.

She was going to tell Sam but ended up backing out last second. Dina, Joel and Sarah were completely out of the question. So was Sam. From what she's been doing so far it's dangerous. Like really dangerous. She has had so many bruises and cuts cause of this...new job she has. She hated how she's had to cancel on a lot of plans, wether it was with Joel, Sarah, or Dina. Especially Dina. She was her best friend, who so happened to be the girl she was in love with. She always made time for Dina. But with this new responsibility she couldn't. Not even for Dina.

"Hey Ellie."

The girl looked up from her book and saw the brown eyed best friend looking down at her. She offered a smile and moved her backpack from the seat next to her. She was outside on one of the benches facing the football field.

"Oh hey Dina. Is your cheerleading practice over?" Even though Ellie didn't need her glasses anymore. She decided to keep them. Not wanting raise suspicion. Switching the lenses with non subscription lenses.

"Yea it ended just now. You ready to-" At the sound of an alert coming from her phone, which was just special bing indicating that there was need of a certain superhero. Followed the familiar bing.

Cat: meet up got some action on the east by the bay. Could use help from a certain someone

Ellie met this fellow...partner only three weeks ago. Cat. Cat saved Ellie from some thugs that had some advanced weapons. And ever since they have worked together. Ellie didn't tell her, her secret identity, one because it was dangerous for her to tell and two she came to the conclusion that no one should know. No matter how much she trusts them. For now.

"Uh sorry Dina I gotta go. I'll see you later." Ellie quickly gathered her stuff and waved goodbye at Dina before rushing off. Dina was left standing alone feeling confused and a little hurt. She didn't understand why Ellie has been avoiding her. If first started a few weeks ago. She annoyed and not going to lie she was getting a little pissed.

Why was Ellie pulling away?

Dina noticed that every time Ellie would leave like how she just left, Ellie would always get message on her phone. There was only one thought going through Dina's head.

Ellie was seeing someone, and that someone was not her.

*

"So what do ya think about this Spider-girl?" Joel asked as soon as Ellie came downstairs to grab a bite. She had arrived home only a few minutes ago. The alert she got while talking to Dina was for a bank robbery. She was able to stop the robbers. The officers thanking both of them along with the civilians she rescued.

"Oh she's cool, really like her suit. Looks badass." She said as she sat down across from Joel who sat next to Tess and next to Sarah. She was a bit bruised and cuts under her shirt, her healing was quicker just not as quick as she would hope for. Being punched and shot at hurt a lot.

"That girl is doing great from what i hear. Stopping thieves and other criminals. Tess here said that Spider-girl is a lot of help with the police." Joel spoke as he ate his food. Sarah looked at Ellie with furrowed eyebrows. When she remembered something that happened earlier, while Ellie was out.

"Dina stopped by. Said she was looking for you. I thought you said you were with her."

Ellie felt her eyes widen and her heart stop for just a few seconds. She needed to focus come up with a quick lie. Tess and Sarah shared a look. Knowing very well that the auburn haired girl was caught.

"Uh no I told you I was going to be at Sam's."

"Oh really because she said she went to Sam's and you weren't there."

Crap. Think. Ellie think.

"Fine you caught me, I've been working on a portrait of all four of us and Dina. Figured I'd work on it today after school." The lie came out before she could actually think about it.

Great. Now I'm going to have to do that, cause I don't have anything else to do. Good job Ellie. Adding more shit to your plate.

"Oh. When is it going to be finished? How big is it? Should I buy a frame for it? I think it'll look great in the living room."

"Uh about a week or two. And yea sure thing Joel. Well I'm tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

*

After that, she needed to start making more time for Dina. Or try harder. So that's what she did the following day. She spent all night and morning drawing something that Ellie knew Dina would love. Dina has always loved Ellie's drawings. Especially the ones of them together. So what did she do? She took her favorite picture of them, which was of their yearly summer getaway. For two weeks they spent at a beach with Joel and Tess. They mostly spent it together while Joel and Tess would go off. It was a picture she has never shown Dina. She thought it would be perfect. So she got to work. It wasn't a big picture. A nice small one, but bigger than a regular drawing paper.

She started at seven and finished it at four in the morning. She didn't usually use color but for this she did. Dina loved it when she used color in her drawings. She smiled down at the beautiful drawing, remembering the moment it was taken.

~

Ellie smiled cheekily up at Dina from where she sat. They were in California for their summer getaway. Spending two full weeks with her best friend. She honestly couldn't be happier. It was the fourth night in California and she thought it would be good to go out to the cliff she found. Cause of California's warm weather, it would be a great night to go out star gazing. So she decided to take a protesting Dina to cliff not far from the cabin they were stay at with Joel and Tess.

"Ellie are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Come on Dina. It's star gazing and the sky looks fucking amazing."

"Ugh fine. Only because you're cute." The confidence that Ellie held just a second ago was washed away being replaced with a blush that reached the tip of her ears.

"Shut up and sit down you jerk." Dina gave in and sat down on the blanket Ellie brought out with them. Ellie was already laying down with her hands behind her head. She laid down her hips touching Ellie's. She blushed, even through her shirt she could still feel the body heat coming off Ellie. When she was younger she remembered how many times her younger self would cuddle up to Ellie when they'd have sleepovers or the yearly fall camping trips. They'd go on as family. Tess, Sarah, Talia, Joel, herself and Ellie.

"What are you thinking about."

"On how maybe you ate a furnace when you were younger."

Ellie let out a laugh and shook her head. She looked to her side at Dina's profile. She couldn't help but to admire Dina's face. How soft and beautiful her features looked. She wished she had her journal with her. That way she could draw how beautiful Dina looked. She took a mental picture and saved it for later. That way she could look back at the memory and draw.

~

Now that she was in school she had to do that stupid drawing, she told Joel, Tess and Sarah she was doing. So here she sat on her phone looking for a great picture. Or she could just come up with something. Use her imagination. The five could be some cool astronauts or zombie killing badass's or riding some cool dinosaurs. Ellie shook her head chuckling to herself at that last thought. Reaching above her head to get all the color paints she'd need for her painting. Feel the cold air on her exposed tummy.

"Oh my god Ellie. What happened!?!" Ellie actually jumped. She has always been able to feel when someone was approaching her but this time, she didn't. She recognized that voice immediately. She would need a good excuse on why she's been avoiding Dina. Although she wasn't doing it on purpose. At first she tried to make time with Dina. Pretend that everything was the same and she didn't have powers. But she learned that it was easier said then done. Every time they were together, there was always someone who needed saving. So she would leave and help them.

Ellie realized that Dina would think she's been avoiding her. Which was not the case. Just that there's been more robberies and people who need help lately. Especially since there was a new gang in the city. Some man named David was apparently the leader. Ellie had only gathered little information on the guy. The man was 45 years old, owned a tall building down on Broadway street and has been accused of selling drugs and being involved in multiple murders, and kidnapping young kids but there was no evidence on that. Well she's been stopping a lot of drug deals, murders that involved this gang. With all those guys ganging up on her she knew she need to make some upgrades to her suit. So that's what she did. But that didn't stop the bruises or the cuts, not mention the bullet holes. The suit was able to stop most bullets from actually puncturing her skin but sometimes they got lucky and the suit was able to slow down the bullet not completely stop it. She had to learn how to take care of wounds on her own. Those moments when she would arrive home late, going threw her window and have to clean herself up, she wished she could have someone to help. But was she really willing to put her loved ones danger. The answer to that was no. Not to mention that if Joel would ever find out, he'd probably die of a heart attack.

She had to take down David. Take down the bigot and she was sure most crime would go down. Hopefully.

"Uh? What are you-" Ellie didn't have time to react before the shorter girl basically rushed to her, taking hold of the front of her grey flannel was pulled up exposing the bruises and faintly red cuts from the criminals she stopped this morning. They were David's thugs and it was like they expected that she'd show up cause they were ready. So it took a lot longer for her to finish up. She was late for her first class. Looking at the girl in front of her. She saw the clear concern and anger in those brown eyes that she loved so much.

"Ellie, what the fuck happened." The girl in question let herself be examined, gentle warm hands touching the bruises.

"Uh n-nothing I uh fell?"

"You're fucking lying. Why are you lying was it those assholes picking on you again. You fucking tell me and I'll take care of it. Who was it?" Dina from the very beginning has always looked out for Ellie. Even though she knew very well that Ellie could defend herself, Ellie just wasn't a very confrontational person. Especially since Ellie was so shy. Dina remembered the first time they met. The auburn girl was basically hiding behind Sarah. Dina made it her mission to protect Ellie. At the time Ellie and herself were the same height, Dina just an inch or two taller. As years went by they grew closer and became best friends off the bat. They did had shared everything together. There wasn't a moment where they were apart. Not even when Dina started dating Jesse. She still made time for Ellie. Always did.

So when she felt Ellie pulling away, it hurt a lot. The worst pain cause she didn't even know why. She tried to make her talk or even went to her house, which was like a second home for her. Dina looked at Joel, Tess and Sarah like a second family. Especially since her parents were not the best. When she'd go to Ellie's house and she wouldn't be there, the small pain in her heart grew even more. The lies were pilling up and she demanded answers. Ellie's supposed to be her best friend, best friends don't lie.

"I-I can't."

"Ellie please, tell me. Are you in trouble? Is this why you've been ignoring me. Please Ellie you have to tell me what's wrong." This was followed by silence. Ellie was battling herself. Whether she should tell Dina the truth. But all the cons were towering over the pros of telling Dina her secret.

Dina watched as her best friend fiddled with her fingers, not even looking at her. Dina bit her lip and looked up trying not cry. She couldn't understand why, why Ellie was shutting her out. Why she was lying. Why Ellie was pushing her away. What changed. Dina let out a shaky sigh, letting go of Ellie's much bigger hands.

"You know what fine, don't tell me. But I am telling Joel about those bruises." As Dina went to walk around Ellie, a hand shot out preventing her from walking away.

"Dina wait...I'll tell you." Ellie's thoughts were running through her brain trying to make sure she worded everything right. Her brain screaming at her, not to tell Dina. She was so sure that she would never tell anyone her secret but...if she doesn't tell Dina right now. She'll tell Joel, Joel will tell Tess and Tess will tell Sarah, Sarah will tell Tommy and Maria. She couldn't have that. She could trust Dina with this. She knew she could. She knew if she tells Dina about her secret, she would have to work even harder to make sure the bad guys never know her real name.

As Ellie went to open her mouth she was stopped by her phone ringing. She dug into her pocket seeing who was calling 'Officer Anderson'. Ellie met Abby Anderson a while back when the officer needed help. Since then Abby would call Ellie when needing help, especially with David's thugs. Abby only knew Ellie as Spidergirl.

"Spidergirl we need your help. We're at David Fisk's tower and things are getting really ugly."

"I'm on my way." Ellie gathered her things and looked back at Dina. She could see the hurt, the disappointment, but mostly the sadness and anger.

"Dina I promise you I'll tell you everything later today. I just have to do something. I'll be at your home and I'll explain. Everything. I promise. Just please don't go to Joel." Dina hesitated, seeing Ellie so, in a rush to leave her standing there once again. After seeing those bruises on Ellie was she really willing to let her run off to most likely get hurt.

"If you're not at in my room by 9 I'm going to Joel."

"Nine. I'll be there. I promise."

*

Things weren't going great. David had men on all floors, all armed. Even going as far as bombing parts of his own building. Just to buy himself some time to escape. Officer Anderson and Ellie worked together to make way into the building. But since the elevators weren't working they had to take the stairs. But Ellie wasn't going to let David escape. No so she went up the elevator shaft.

"Spider girl he's wiping the computer systems. You have to stop him or it won't matter if we do arrest him."

"Fuck okay. I'm on it."

Ellie moved through the vents to get to the computers, not being surprised when she crawled in the room to see some of David's thugs. With some trouble she was able to stop them and web them up and stop them from clearing the services. Heading directly for David's office. Saving some trapped citizens on the way up.

At reaching the big long doors she threw the doors open with her webs.

"It's ov-Holy shit. Someone's clearly been using some...strong ass steroids." Ellie eyes widen underneath her mask. She couldn't believe how big and buff David had gotten. He was only 5'10 the last time she saw him and now here he stood at almost 7'5 give or take a few inches and buff as fuck.

"You have been a real pain in my ass you little bug. You're right, it is over. For you." At sight of a big boulder heading directly at her. She was barely able to jump and avoid being hit. But before she could gather her bearings she was picked up and roughly punched, thrown like a rag doll before being tackled through at least six walls.

"You are everything that's wrong with this city!" David Fisk yelled after throwing Ellie into the opening of the big room.

"Fuuuck, that's funny I was going to say the same thing about you dick face."

Ellie knew she had to fight past the pain. She will not let David escape. There was no way. She fought against him and his men. Avoiding the things being thrown at her by David. Some things hitting her and David taking those chances to hit Ellie really hard. She was sure she was bleeding from multiple wounds in her body.

Luckily she was finally able to get the upper hand. Able to finally web up David as they fell through glass and cement that was already weaken by some of the bombings.

"Thanks for the help spider girl." Was said by some officers. She didn't wait. She needed to get to Dina. Especially since this show down lasted longer than she had hoped for. It was only five till nine.

She needed to get to Dina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter hope y’all enjoy, sorry for the wait and also chapters not proofread so also sorry for any mistakes

Dina sat on her desk chair looking from the tv and the clock that had the news on, the big show down between the cops and David Fisk. Spider girl was also there helping the cops and from she could see on the tv things were bad. Her leg couldn't stop bouncing up and down as took another glance at the clock. 8:54.

She couldn't believe that Ellie wasn't going to show up. She needed to know what kind of trouble her best friend was in. Those bruises she saw earlier today, seeing her best friend like that made her angry, so pissed to know that someone had hurt her best friend and she couldn't do anything about it. Cause Ellie wouldn't tell her, who did it. Dina never held back on going off on Ellie's bullies. Going as far as beating some up cause most of them were on her cheering squad.

She loved, loves Ellie so fucking much that she would do anything for that girl. Even if it meant ratting her out to her dad. If Ellie was being hurt by someone Dina knew she'd have to tell Joel and Tess. Tess is a cop with aunt Maria so they would look for the assholes that hurt Ellie. Dina glanced one more time at the time.

9:04

She stood up, turning off the tv and made her way to her door. She was only able to open the door only a few inches when she heard a small thud behind her. She quickly turned around and froze at who she saw in her room. Spider girl. The hero was leaning more towards the wall. Dina could see the rips on the hero's suit. Dry and fresh blood on the black and red suit.

What Dina couldn't understand was, what the hell was Spider girl doing in her room.

"Spider-Girl. Uh I- do you need something. I gotta go somewhere." Dina mentally slapped herself at how rude she sounded. This was a hero who just got her ass beat by that creep David but won. Saving all those people and here she stood being a complete jerk to her.

Dina watched, still frozen, as the hero reached up with one hand towards the mask. Dina's eyes widen when she saw the familiar auburn hair falling loosely down to the hero's shoulders. The green eyes that she loves so much met her brown ones. There was no surprise that Ellie's face had bruises as well.

Seeing Ellie standing there in the suit, brought answers for Dina but also brought even more questions.

Dina grew closer to Ellie. When she was right in front of the auburn haired girl she truly see how bad the damage was.

"Dina I-" The brown eyed girl acted quickly when Ellie fell limp. Thanks to all the cheerleading workouts and cardio she was able to catch Ellie and what was basically dead weight.

"Ellie?! Fuck. Ellie." Dina moved the green eyed girl to her bed gently laying the girl down. She looked for a zipper or something to take off the suit, but she came up short. There was no zipper, buttons. Nothing. Dina couldn't let Ellie lay there in that torn up suit.

"Ellie? Ellie, babe I need to take off your suit." Ellie could only groan in pain. Dina felt her eye burn with tears she was trying to hold in. Seeing her best friend in so much pain. Ellie weakly brought one of her hands up to her chest. Pressing the spider that was in the middle of her chest two times. The suit went from being skin tight to a extra large loss t-shirt. Dina worked on getting off the suit with out stressing Ellie even more.

Once the suit was fully off, Dina shocked down a sob at what she saw. Bruises, cuts, dry blood and some wet, covering Ellie's chest, stomach, arms and legs. She needed her moms med kit. With quick pace she was out of the room to retrieve the said med kit.

Dina got to work on cleaning all the wet and dried blood on Ellie's body. Stitching up the cuts that were too deep. With Ellie's body being cleaned from blood, the bruises really now stood out more.

"Oh Ellie. What have you gotten your self into."

*

Dina didn't sleep a wink. She stayed up watching over Ellie. To worried about what would happen if she slept. So Dina stayed seated right next to Ellie propped up against the bed head frame. Watching how Ellie's chest raised and fell. Seeing her best friend here, like this. She was lucky. She spent a good few hours looking back at the fight between Ellie and David and his thugs on her phone. Seeing how Ellie fought through the punches, gun shots and being thrown like a rag doll by Fisk. She couldn't help her self and look back further at all the Spidergirl saves. How much Ellie had done in the span of just less than five months.

She didn't know how to feel about this.

*

She didn't expect for Ellie to be awake before her, so when she woke up and Ellie wasn't by her side. She shot up, listening in on any noises. When she heard sounds coming from down stairs she basically ran down there. Seeing Ellie making breakfast in some shorts and hoodie. It was never a surprise to find Ellie's clothes in Dina's room. With how many times Ellie's had stayed at her house her closet had a small section for Ellie's clothes. Or all the times Ellie would let borrow her clothes when Dina would stay at her house. Dina never gave them back.

"You should be resting."

"I honestly feel better. Here I made your favorite."

"Ellie-I know. We'll talk but after we both eat something." Dina bit her lip wanting to talk about what happened with Ellie now, but figured that she could wait few more minutes. They both ate their food in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable silent but it was a tense one.

"It happened on the field trip we took to the labs."

"What? How?"

"Uh my powers, I did my research on the place by hacking into their personal files and found out that the spider I got bit by was a radioactive spider." Dina looked back at the day trying to remember if Ellie had acted different. And she did remember, when they left the spider section she remembered seeing how distracted Ellie was. How Ellie had a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. When they were in the bus and she felt Ellie's forehead, how hot the auburn haired girl felt. She knew she should have questioned the sudden sickness.

"You were sick. Wait, if that spider was radioactive how come you didn't-" She couldn't finish that sentence. Just that thought made her sick and made her want to break down. A life with out Ellie just didn't feel right.

"Die? I don't know. Maybe I'm immune or something. Didn't really go back to ask them." Ellie pushed her plate away and gave all her attention to Dina.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She was hurt. Ellie told her everything.

"I wanted to Dina. I was just scared. I am still scared. You don't know what the type of people I deal with are like. What if they find out who I am, what my real name is. They could hurt Joel, Tess, Sarah...you. I wouldn't be able to live myself if something happened to you." Dina reached over and took Ellie's hand in hers.

"Hey. Look at me." When Ellie didn't comply she let go of Ellie's hands and went around the table. And stood by Ellie. Turning her around so she could face her. She stood in between her best friends legs and cupped the hero's cheeks making Ellie look at her.

"Ellie. Joel will be fine. Tess will be fine. Sarah will be fine. I will be fine. Tess is a fucking cop. One of the toughest cops I know. Joel is big and scary looking. Literally no one messes with him. But even if they did they'd be in a whole world of pain. And Sarah is literally a girl version of him so she'll be fine. I'm small but I can take care of myself."

"It's not the same for you. Yea you're not afraid to stand up to bullies at school. But the people I deal with are dangerous, they're criminals, rapists. The-Ellie my parents literally have tracking chip on me, I can't even sneak out of the house without them knowing. You know how my mom is. I'll be fine." Ellie sighed and let her shoulders fall. Dina offered a smile, reaching up to wrap her arms around her best friends neck.

The taller girl didn't even think about it and wrapped her own arms around the slim waist. The two stayed in each others arms longer than any best friends should have.

*

Ellie felt a little more relaxed now than someone else knew about her secret. She still worked long hours with her job, making sure she did everything she could to keep the peace in her city. But with these long hours Joel and Tess were questioning her. Dina was always there to cover for her. Which she was grateful for. Dina had come to her house every time she was done doing hero stuff. Wanting to make sure Ellie was okay.

Dina had framed the picture Ellie drew. Once Ellie have to her she held it with so much care and making sure she didn't crumble it. Which is why she had it framed. Dina had made it her own personal mission to make sure that Ellie was taken care after her heroic acts. Yes people were so grateful on what Ellie (Spidergirl) has been doing for the city. Praising Spidergirl all over the city. They saw how Spidergirl would defeat any threat, wave and take pictures with only little kids. Sometimes adults but mostly little kids. They only saw the good out of everything spider girl did. They didn't see how hurt Ellie was after every fight. The bruises and cuts. Dina was there for her. With a first aid kit at the ready.

Dina always made sure to treat Ellie's wounds with care.

*

"Alright Spidergirl what's the plan?" The officer asked the hero, as the hero was crawling on the wall above.

"Well from what I've learned, there's always a way in. Just sit tight and I'll find a way in." The muscular woman nodded. "Got it."

"Hey Abby how are things going with officer Ow-Don't finish that sentence we have other things to worry about. Focus Spidey." Ellie chuckled to herself knowing very well that the big strong officer was blushing. Ellie and Abby have a very love/hate kinda of friendship. They both loved to annoy each other and embarras each other given the opportunity. But when the time came to having each others back. They were both very serious.

Abby knew that Spidergirl couldn't be older than her. She was twenty four and if she had to guess, Spidergirl was sixteen maybe seventeen. No older than eighteen. Spidergirl gave off a very childlike personality when she wasn't fighting. Abby didn't find hard to see that. Abby knew why spider hid her identity. Not even telling her what her real name is. She didn't need to know. Don't get her wrong she would love to know who the hero is when she's not wearing the mask but she could live without knowing what Spidergirl's real name.

Abby remembered how that day went, the day they took down David Fisk. Spidergirl doing everything in her power to get everyone to safety. How Spidergirl worried more about everyone's safety but her own. So when Abby saw this, she worked twice as hard to watch Spidergirl's back. What she remembered the most was how injured Spidergirl was. But yet the hero didn't show it. Well considering that the hero was wearing a mask. But when she talked she disguised her voice just as well as she did her secret identity. How in a hurry Spidergirl was to leave. Telling Abby that she had a serious commitment to get to. Abby just nodded and told to her to make sure she get some rest. Spider just saluted and swung away. Abby was-is very grateful for what Spidergirl has been doing for the city. But she couldn't help but to worry about the hero.

"Ugh you're no fun." Ellie took a hold of the lock that was holding the chain locking the door and ripped it off. She opened the door, letting the slightly taller woman in.

"Alright so we're looking for something that shouldn't be here. Those idiots outside weren't here guarding fishes."

"Yea well all these fishes are dead so they did a fucking lousy job. I'll check right, you got the left?" Abby holstered her gun and searched the warehouse.

"Huh that's weird. Hey Spidey come check this out."

"What's-holy shit. Great job officer I think you just found their secret entrance to their hideout. I'll go first."

Ellie spent most her night fighting by Abby's side. They went from fighting Fisk's men to fighting some strange men in masks with some weird blue/black energy light. That hurt a lot when hit with it. She fought hard especially when Abby took a bullet for her.

"You didn't have to do that Abby."

"We're a team aren't we?"

"Yea. Just don't do that next time, okay? You could have gotten seriously hurt." Abby just put up a thumps up as the paramedics wheeled her into the ambulance.

*

Ellie swung into the open patio door. Softly closing it once she was in. Before she could fully take off her suit her arms filled with certain brown eyed girl. She smiled and dropped her backpack, hugging her best friend.

"I heard on the radio that you were in fight with some new gang. They had some weird energy weapons." Dina was quickly to double tap the spider that was in the taller girl's chest. After Ellie told Dina, she had made a costume upgrade with a new feature. It wasn't really a new feature, cause she already had it, it was face scan. One could just stand in front of her tap the small spider on her chest and the suit would become loose. Dina was the only one who could get her out of the suit that way besides herself.

"I'm okay D just a few bru-Wait how'd you know?" The auburns eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Dina smiled a little smug.

"You aren't the only smart one. I hacked into the police stations computer and radios." Ellie chuckled shaking her head as Dina helped her take off her suit. At the sight of the Spidergirl logo boxers Dina laughed.

"Isn't that considered self promo?"

"What? Oh. They're comfy. Speaking of comfy. I got you a surprise. Close your eyes." Dina didn't want to do that first, she needed to make sure Ellie was really okay. She had to make sure she wasn't bleeding or had any internal bleeding. She knew Ellie's powers basically improved her macrophages. But Ellie still bleed and bruised. She just had to make sure. If she didn’t, she’d go into a panic.

“Can it wait please. I gotta clean you up El.”

“Fine.” Dina was quick to get to work. Not really doing much but cleaning dried blood. Seeing her like that was something, Dina still hasn’t gotten used to.

“Okay finished. What’s the surprise?” At the sight of Ellie’s big smile, she couldn’t help but smile as well. She hated but loved the way her heart felt at the sight of that smile. The smile that just left her so breathless. Those bright green eyes that stared right into her brown ones. “What?”

“Close your eyes.”

Dina rolled her eyes but did as she was told with a fond smile. Ellie had her moments of being a mature sixteen year old. But when it came to her and Ellie being together. Ellie was a child at heart. She heard shuffling and a back pack unzipping, and being placed back on the floor. She could feel Ellie standing right in front of her.

Warm big hands take a hold of her wrist bring them out, palms out. “Keep them closed, no peeking.” She then felt soft fabric being placed on her palms.

“Okay. You can open.”

She let out a loud snort that was followed by one of her belly laughs. She held up the underwear. It was a red short boxers that were more of panties. In front of the underwear was the Spidergirl logo in a snap of heart and on the back was a funny caption. ‘You have webbed up my heart’

“You trying to tell me something Ellie?” She teased but knew very well that her cheeks were just as red as the pale freckled cheeks that were only a few inches away from her face.

“Wh-What? I...I d-know wh-" Dina was the one to muster up the courage to just bite the bullet. If Ellie could go out there and fight guys that were twice her size, she could do something as easy as telling the girl she loves, that she loves her.

So that’s what she did.

Well...she didn’t say it, but-

Ellie stood frozen for like five seconds. Dina was kissing her. Those beautiful plump lips that she always dreamed about. How they felt against her own made her knees weak. She couldn’t believe that Dina, her gorgeous best friend. After getting over her shook, she was quick to respond to the kiss and not just stand there like an idiot. The kiss was everything she dream of and more. Love, passion, just everything she could ever want.

They pulled breathlessly, both trying to catch their breath. They both smiled each other, faces flushed, lips bruised, and twinkles in their eyes.

“About damn time.” Ellie looked down shyly as she still held Dina close to her at the sight of Dina’s smile.

“Yea about time.”  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter for y’all. Merry late Christmas. Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas/Holidays. Also happy New Years hopefully 2021 is better. Keep safe everyone hope you enjoy this one. :) 
> 
> Not proofread

Ellie honestly couldn't stop smiling. She finally had the girl of dreams. She kissed the girl of dreams. She had a date with her tonight. As soon as she was done with this guy she'd call it a day and go home so she could prepare for her date. Her first date date with Dina.

"And stay down ya dick face." She used her webs to web up the bad guys and left before the cops could show up. She has come to learn that some cops aren't a fan of her. If they caught her on a bad day sometimes she'd talk back when they would say snarky comments. Not Abby though. Abby was cool. It's only been a week since Abby was shot and since then she's been off duty. So Ellie's been on her own on the stake outs. Not that she wasn't used to it. But gaveling company was fun.

Since Dina was told about her powers. Dina had also helped when she could. Ellie wasn't going to lie. Dina was like a computer wizard. Knowing what and how to hack into companies, camera, any thing Dina would find a way. So with her help in her ear. She was able to do things quicker than usual.

She swung through the open window, landing gently on her feet. No one was home which was good. Tess was probably at the station, Joel working with uncle Tommy, and Sarah most likely was at work as well. With her family being gone during the day, it made things easier for her with hiding things.

Dee: So what should I wear to this date?

Ellie: anything you're comfortable in, it'll be chilly out so dress warm. :)

Ellie: I'll pick you up at 6

Dee: okay I'll be ready ;)

Ellie: also don't forget your gloves, don't want your fingers getting frost bite with how cold they get

Ellie: you always forget them

Dee: I won't forget them dick

*

The date was going as could be expected. Ellie decided that she'd take Dina to one of their favorite places, a burger place, it wasn't much Ellie knew that. But it was the thought that counted and Dina loved it. Also she was only sixteen, couldn't really go to the big fancy places in the city. They spent their time laughing, talking, flirting. Something Ellie was still trying to get used to. And even though it was cold, they both shared an ice cream at the place they first met.

Dina didn't care where they went just as long as she was spending her time with Ellie.

"I told you not to forget your gloves D." With out being asked or before even Dina could say anything Ellie took Dina's small hand into her big warm ones. After taking off her own gloves and putting them on Dina. The gloves were much too big for Dina's small hands but she didn't care, a blush was permanently on her cheeks cause of the cold. But Ellie noticed the cheeks get just bit darker shade of red. She smiled smugly and Dina scoffed playfully at the oh so attractive look she was getting in return. She purposely forgot her gloves just for a moment like this.

"Shut up." 

The day was a beautiful day to go out for a walk at the park, even though it was cold they still went hand in hand.

"Okay seriously you need to find out how though, can you just imagine if they didn't dematerialize. The city would be filled with them. Walking into thin ones is worse enough but walking into thick ones would totally suck balls." Ellie threw her head back as she laughed. Dina could never get over that laugh. Especially if she was the one who caused it.

"Yea I guess it would." They continued their walk, Dina talking pictures of things around them and of the two. Even though Ellie didn't want to. But the ones where Ellie wasn't expecting it were the funniest ones. She loved capturing Ellie in the moment. Wether it was the red head doing the bare minimum or just being her usual goofy self.

Since Ellie met Dina, the shorter girl would never leave the house with out her camera. Always taking it everywhere she went. Through out the years the taller practically became Dina's model. Without Ellie knowing, well she did she just didn't tell Dina she knew. Dina would show her the outcome and Ellie had to admit, she looked good in those pictures.

"Are you done being creepy? Ow!" The tall red head laughed as she rubbed the spot Dina hit.

"Oh shut up, I know that didn't hurt you."

"No, but you did hurt my feel-" She was interrupted by her phone ringing. Not the one she regularly uses but the burner phone. It was the phone she used to give her number to Cat, Abby, her partner Owen had the number as well. And few other trusted cops like a woman named Nora and a man named Jordan. They didn't know Ellie's name, they knew her as Spidergirl. And she plans on keeping it that way.

"Hello." She cleared her throat to make it sound a bit more deeper. Dina shook her head with a small smile and Ellie had to bite her lip from laughing.

"Spider-girl we have a problem, there's a prison transportation coming in a whole lot earlier than we expected. They're taking Alesksei Sytsevich to the Raft along with other inmates. We need back up someone tampered with the cables and he's getting lose."

"I'll be there."

She hung up the phone and was just now able to hear all the sirens. She was too caught up on focusing on Dina that she didn't even noticed.

"Dina I'm-It's okay. Go." Before Ellie could take off Dina took a hold of her wrist. Pulling her back making the taller girl stumble a bit. She took a hold of Ellie's face bringing her down to her level and kissing her on the lips. 

"Please be careful. I'll run home and get on my computer, just in case you need help."

"Okay. I'll see you later okay." Ellie took off hiding in a bush to change into her suit.

*

_"Uh Owen you failed to mention that this guy was in a fucking rhino suit! I mean look at him!"_

_'Uh sorry I wasn't informed of that either.'_

She shot her webs at the horn as flung herself to land on the tall bulls shoulders.

"Dude! Fucking relax!"

"No! I will not relax! I will squish you like the little bug you are." Before Ellie could do anything he took off running with her on his shoulders.

"Wow!" She was clueless on how to take him down. She couldn't let anyone get hurt but this guy was too strong and fast. He completely demolished the cities mall. She could really use Dina's help right about now. But she hasn't heard from her. She tried not to worry and focus on that task at hand but..

"Ah are you having fun there little spider."

"Fuck, no! You need a fucking chill pill." Ellie shot her webs up ahead hoping to slow down the medal rhino. It was a success seeing as the rhino tripped.

"Playing dirty. I see how you want this to play. Playing dirty is my favorite sport. Why don't we heat things up bit." Her Spidey scenes went crazy when she saw the big gas tank. She didn't have time to move cause soon he had gripped her wrist.

The explosion was loud and powerful. Causing lighting shortage in the building surrounding the factory. Ellie felt her body being launched and then roughly hitting a wall.

'Spidergirl they got hostages. Six of them.'

She faintly heard. Her ears were still ringing. She could also faintly hear the shouts of some people. She raised her head, her vision a little blurry but then clearing up. Only for her eyes to widen when she made contact with the familiar brown ones. The brown one that were filled with fear and concern. Dina's hands were tied behind her back and mouth taped shut along with the other hostages.

"Look at that. These little humans would easy to destroy." Rhino walked slowly towards Dina and the hostages. She felt the energy rise up once more, but this time it was different. Her body felt like it was over heating. Like if she were lit up on fire but yet it didn't hurt. No, it felt like it gave her more energy.

"Get away from them!" She lurched forwards her fist and whole arm glowing in a yellow, orange lighting. She punched rhino sending him flying through a wall. With no time to spare she got to work with taking down the inmates which weren't a lot but still packed a punch. Not as strong like rhino but enough to where it did hurt. She then ripped off the tape from Dina. Wanting nothing more than to pull the brown eyed girl into a hug. But danger was still at large and she couldn't risk getting Dina in even more danger.

"Help them and then get out of here. Hurry." Dina looked like she wanted to protest but she knew that she couldn't. Not with other people around. She had to believe that Ellie would be fine. That Ellie knew exactly what she was doing.

"Little spider, what a little surprise."

"Come on you shit."

Dina watched as Ellie fought the man in a rhino suit. She watched as Ellie used her new found powers on rhino making it much easier to fight the man in the medal rhino suit. She witnessed as Ellie would get hit, kicked, thrown. It...as much as she didn't want to see what was happening she couldn't tare her eyes away from what was happening right in front of her.

She was finally able to breath when Ellie was finally able to finish off the rhino. Before she could go check on Ellie cops surrounded the place pushing away reporters and citizens, including herself away from the scene.

She could only watch as Ellie looked her away, sending her a small nod. Ellie jumped and swung away.

"Dina? Dina what are you doing here?" The girl on question wiped her tears, turning around to face the older woman. Tess stood there with her gun out, quickly holstering it when she was right in front of the short girl.

"Oh my god are you okay, are you hurt?" The older woman's hands rested on the young teens shoulder. Being able to feel how much they trembled under touch. Tess look down at the dark brown eyes and could see the fear in them.

"Dina? Where's Ellie?"

"I-We got separated. I-I don't know." She had to get home. Ellie would headed straight to her home knowing full well that her parents weren't home and away on business. Talia wasn't set to get home for another week.

"Okay calm down, we'll find her. Let's get you checked out first."

"I want to go home." Tess' heart broke at the sound of Dina's voice. She pushed down the worry she felt for her daughter and focused on calming Dina down and getting her home as soon as possible.

"Come on. Secure Aleskei make sure that dip shit doesn't get back up." The cops around them arrested the rhino and inmates that didn't run off. She had Dina checked and then drove her home herself.

"Ellie's fine, she texted said that she able to make it to my house." Dina finally voiced. Tess let her tense shoulders relax. It was a good thing that she wouldn't have to call Joel, that one of their daughters was messing.

"Okay. I'll drop you off but I need to go back. I'll call both of you later."

*

"Ellie!?" She shouted out through the house. Hearing faint noises coming from the second floor of the house. She hurried up the steps, her concern growing when she heard a voice. A voice that didn't belong to Ellie.

"Oh my god Dina thank god. Help me." At the sight of her sister helping a bruised and unconscious Ellie from the floor. It looked like Ellie had time to get out of her suit and take a shower, cause the auburn hair was wet. Ellie was in shorts and sports bra. Bruises littered her body with small and big cuts to accompany them.

"Talia- I found Ellie on the floor unconscious. Get my phone, I'm going to call-No you can't." Talia stopped what she was doing and looked at her little sister. Talia started at her baby sister bewildered that she didn't want to call 911 for her best friend. The same best friend that's she's head over heels for. The same best friend that she'd go to the extreme to do anything for the said best friend.

"Din-Please Talia. You can't. Just help me get her on my bed and we'll explain everything." Dina left no room to argue. Talia nodded, they both cared Ellie go the bed.

"Dina-We were near the mall on our date. We got separated-Oh my god are you okay." The older sister was quick to look over her little sister, fussing over the short brown haired girl. Dina having to slap her older sisters hands away.

"Talia I'm fine. Ellie must have gotten in some cross fire." It didn't make sense to Talia. She couldn't understand why her little sister wouldn't want to call the police. Or someone to come check on Ellie. Before she could voice these thoughts, the two light skin girls snapped their heads to the red head.

"It's okay Talia. I'm fine. Paramedics checked on me before I got home. Must have passed out due to exhaustion."

“Are you sure there red.” Ellie offered a small smile and thumbs up. Talia nodded and stood up leaving the room, and the two girls alone. As soon as the door shut behind Talia. Dina threw herself on to Ellie. Hugging her tightly. Not enough to hurt the green eyed girl.

“Fuck.... at this rate I’m gonna have grey hair by the age of 20. Are you sure you’re okay?” Ellie snored a laugh wrapping her own arms around the slim waist of the shorter haired girl.

“You and me both. Man good thing there’s hair dye. Are you okay? Those dip shits didn’t hurt you did they?” Ellie moved her hands to cup her girlfriend’s cheeks. Seeing what could only be the rope burns on Dina’s wrist. Covered by little bandages.

“I’m fine babe. You saved me.”

“I always will.”


End file.
